P
by pchanyeol737
Summary: Sebuah janji park jimin kepada seorang yang dia cintai yaitu min yoongi


**Title: Promise**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pair: Park Jimin & Min Yoongi **

Seorang namja dengan surai orange sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang terletak di sudut ruang kamar tidurnya dan kekasih gulanya. Dia bernama Park Jimin yang memiliki paras yang tampan, dengan tulang rahang yang tegas, berdiri dengan tubuh atletis dan jangan lupakan otot yang ada di tangan dan perut sixpack nya. Dia ingin terlihat lebih tampan oleh kekasih gulanya itu pasalnya hari ini dia ingin mengajak kekasihnya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke sebulan. Setelah di rasa sudah cukup baik dia berjalan keluar kamar dan meraih kunci mobilnya, tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu apartement nya.

15 menit jimin mengendarai mobil nya sekarang sampailah dia di tempat dimana kekasih manis nya bersekolah. Jimin membuka pintu mobil dan menunggu kekasih nya keluar, ia melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kanan nya "mungkin lima menit lagi yoongi hyung keluar" dia kembali menunggu kekasih gulanya sambil melihat sekitar nya dan tepat lima menit kemudian segerombolan atau lebih siswa siswi menengah atas berhamburan keluar dari gerbang tersebut. Jimin melihat namja manis yang sedang ia tunggu berjalan menghampirinya dan disertai dengan senyum yang manisnya bahkan melibihi gula ataupun madu. tanpa sadar jimin pun ikut tersenyum kearahnya "Jiminnie" yoongi menghampiri kekasih bocahnya tersebut dan berhambur dalam pelukannya "hey baby sebegitu rindunya kah kau pada ku hum?" jimin mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu dengan gemas "ya aku merindukan mu pabbo, kenapa kau tak memperbolehkan ku untuk menghubungimu" yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal pada kekasih bocahnya ini *chu jimin mendarat kan bibirnya tepat di bibir yoongi yang sedang mengerucut itu, yoongi mendorong dada bidang kekasih nya karna dia masih sadar mereka berada di tempat yang umum, mengerti akan hal itu jimin segera melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir plum milik yoongi " yak jimin bodoh, kau tidak sadar bahwa kita masih di tempat umum eoh?" yoongi mencubit keras perut jimin karna saking malu di lihat oleh beberapa teman nya, yoongi segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan membanting pintunya sekuat tenaga jimin pun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi "hey baby kau marah eoh?" tak ada jawaban dari yoongi yang iya dapat hanya lirikan tajam dan menusuk dari kekasih gulanya.

jimin mulai menjalankan mobilnya, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali antara jimin dan yoongi yang terdengar hanya suara mobil mereka yang melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Tak kuat dengan suasana sepi seperti ini jimin memulai kembali bertanya "dear kau masih marah eoh? setidaknya jika marah kau makilah aku jangan berdiam membisu seperti itu hyung" yoongi melirik nya dan mulai berancang ancang mengeluarkan kemampuan rapping yang iya miliki "PARK JIMIN KAU ITU GILA ATAU SINTING HAH KAU SEENAKNYA MENCIUM KU DI DEPAN UMUM BAGAIMANA JIKA SONGSAENGNIM MELIHAT KITA YANG BERCIUMAN DI GERBANG SEKOLAH DAN SEMUA MURID DI SANA PASTI MEMBICARAKAN KU?" yoongi terengah karena telah mengeluarkan apa yang dari tadi ia simpan di dalam fikirannya sedangkan jimin? dia tentu saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau malu "Maafkan aku hyung lagi pula harusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karna bersifat menggemaskan seperti itu" jimin menggapai pipi yoongi dan mencubitnya gemas, lalu yoongi menepis nya dengen kuat "jangan menyentuhku bodoh" setelah itu jimin kembali fokus pada jalan yang ia lewati dan yoongi memilih untuk tidur.

Setelah hampir 3 jam di perjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai dengan pemandangan yang indah, matahari yang berwarna jingga menggantung di atas permukaan air laut yang berkilau akibat cahaya matahari, terpaan angin yang halus membuat jimin memejamkan matanya, yoongi segera tersadar mobil mereka telah berhenti, yoongi menguap dan merenggangkan otot otot nya yang terasa kaku, dia melihat ke arah depan dan terdapat seorang namja yang membelakanginya dan berdiri menghadap laut lepas, yoongi keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan mendekat kearah namja yang iya lihat tersebut dia park jimin kekasih bocah nya yang sangat mesum dan berisik itu tapi tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa yoongi sangat mencintainya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekati kekasihnya tersebut dan memeluknya dari belakang "Jim kenapa tak membangun kan ku eoh?" yoongi mulai merajuk pada kekasihnya dan terus memeluk erat jimin "kau terlalu pulas tertidur baby aku tidak tega membangun kan putri tidur ku yang sedang kelelahan" jimin membalikan badannya dan memberikan pelukan hangat kepada kekasih nya "Lalu untuk apa kau mengajaku kepantai jika hanya kau yang menikmati pemandangan di sini pabbo" yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang jimin dan mengeratkan pelukan nya "maafkan aku baby aku hanya tidak tega, baiklah sekarang kau ingin tau tujuanku mengajak mu ke pantai ini hum?" jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi yoongi "waeyeo jiminnie?" jimin menatap yoongi dengan tatapan yang lembut "kau ingat ini tanggal berapa? dan ini hari apa?" yoongi mulai berfikir "sekarang tanggal 15 dan hari senin memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini" jimin gemas dengan kekasih nya dan takbam dahi kekasihnya "kau tidak ingat bahwa tanggal 15 itu hari jadi kita?" yoongi tampak berfikir sambil mengelus dahinya dan dia mulai sadar sekarang tujuan jimin mengajak nya ke pantai "Aigoo hyung baru ingat kita aniv satu bulan benarkan jim?" yoongi menujukan eye smiles yang menurut jimin itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis dan membuat hatinya bergetar "iya benar dan aku ingin membawamu melihat itu" jimin menunjuk sebuah sunset yang sangat luar biasa indah di pandang oleh mata "dan aku ingin tau apa harapan mu tentang hubungan kita ke depannya, caranya kau harus berteriak pada matahari itu dan mengatakan harapan mu hyung" yoongi melirik jimin dengan tatapan mengerti "baiklah" yoongi mulai menarik nafas nya dalam - dalam dan mulai berteriak "PARK JIMIN AKU BERHARAP KEDEPAN NYA KITA TETAP MENJADI PASANGAN YANG BAHAGIA, AKU SUDAH TERLANJUR MENCINTAIMU JANGAN PERNAH KAU TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI, BERJANJILAH PADAKU JIMIN UNTUK SELALU MENCINTAIKU" yoongi tersenyum setelah berteriak pada matahari yang akan sepenuhnya tenggelam itu lalu dia melirik pada jimin yang sedang memperhatikan dan tersenyum manis padanya "sekarang giliranmu jim dan kau harus berjanji padaku di depan matahari itu" jimin yang mengerti menganggukan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya "AKU PARK JIMIN BERJANJI PADA MIN YOONGI UNTUK TIDAK MENINGGALKAN NYA KARENA AKU JUGA SANGAT MENCINTAINYA, MIN YOONGI AKU MENCINTAIMU" setelah itu jimin langsung menatap ke arah yoongi dan menggenggam tangannya "terima kasih untuk semuanya hyung, maaf karna aku belum bisa memberikan apa - apa padamu " yoongi tersenyum dan menangkupkan kedua tangan nya pada kedua pipi jimin "Jim hyung tidak meminta apapun padamu, cukup kau berada disisi hyung dan tidak mengingkari janji mu hyung sudah bahagia" yoongi berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jimin, dan dengan senang hati jimin membalas ciuman manis itu dengan cinta yang ia salurkan pada kekasih nya melalui ciuman yang manis dan tanpa nafsu. jimin memeluk pinggang yoongi dan mengangkatnya, secara sadar yoongi melingkarkan tangan nya pada leher jimin dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Keduanya saling tersenyum bahagia karna apa yang selama ini mereka alami berjalan dengan sangat cepat, meskipun banyak rintangan dan godaan yang datang yoongi tetap akan mencintai dan menyangi jimin sepenuh hatinya begitupun jimin dia akan tetap menyangi yoongi dan akan menepati janji yang dia buat kepada yoongi. Matahari yang tenggelam dan di gantikan oleh rembulan yang muncul tepat di atas mereka dan juga lautan lepas sebagai saksi cinta mereka yang sedang memadu kasih bersama.

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

End

oke gua tau ini aneh haha kaga nyambung biarkan, ff ini di persembahkan untuk my baby suga, hah aku bikin ini susah bgt tapi cuman 1 jam haha. happy mansive


End file.
